negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Fuka Narutaki
is the older sister of the Narutaki twins. She's the one who's mischievous and likes to play silly willy pranks on other people. Fuka and her sister both love to play ninjas like Kaede, though their ninjutsu is not at the level of Kaede's. It in fact isn't even real ninjutsu at all. Fuka and her twin sister have the smallest breasts in 3-A which is about as flat as Negi's. Fuka can be discerned by the ponytails in her hair and her tomboyish nature. All the same, when Fuka decides to pull off a prank, Fumika is always there by her side. The two are inseparable. Abilities *'Ninja Skills'- She and her twin claims they are undergoing ninjutsu training from Kaede. It is supported as they are seen wearing ninja outfits, and their paction card shows them in ninja uniform with a scroll and a dagger. *'Other Skills'- As a member of the Strolling Club, she is well-versed in going to the school's common locations and easily toured Negi across the school premises. Other than that, Fuka has a mischievous nature doing pranks on others. Personality Fuka is in all a prankster. She loves having a great time playing around and pulling pranks. Unlike her sister, she is full of energy and never worries about the consequences. Fuka is in the walking society with her sister Fumika and Kaede. She and her sister look up to Kaede and listen to her intently. They admire her so much that they even use fake ninpou to look like they have inherited the skills from Kaede herself.The fact that she wants to grow as fast as she can does not in fact please Kaede but it shows that she can be serious at times. She cares deeply for her sister and is loyal to the walking society. She likes teasing her classmates on their weaknessesSuch as when Makie didn't come to school due to being bitten by Eva, Fuka said that Makie was just scared of coming for the physical exam, further stating that Makie's chest was really flat even though she is flatter.. She also looks like a child and is seemingly shorter then Negi even with the four year advantage. Story Plot Epilogue She, like the rest of the class, assists Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning﻿. The two mysterious animals they picked up during Christmas were two magic princes on secret visits. At the sidelines of the chaotic battle for Negi, {C}the four deepened their ties and maintained contact afterwards. They married after graduating from High School and were both blessed with lovely daughters. As the two biggest Cinderella stories of 3-A, they now live near Ariadne, in the scenic old capital on the borderlands of the Hellas Empire. Pactio *'Manga': Geminae Simulatrices (literally, "Simulating Twins"): Mistake (Botched)Pactio with Fumika (they both kissed a copy of Negi at the same time). While she unofficially has a Pactio card by Akamatsu, she has only received a mistake card in continuity. *'Negima!': Dressed in a ninja outfit and are able to do the shadow doppelganger technique alongside Fumika. The number of copies they can make is unknown.Mahou Sensei Negima! anime; episode 26. *'Negima!?' **'Suka': Bumblebee **'Cosplay': A detective dressed in old-style Japanese clothing with kimono, puffy pants, wooden sandals and wide-brim hat. She carries a bamboo umbrella (only used to pose with her sister when seen) and a large suitcase as her own artifacts.Negima!? anime; episode 10. **'Armor': Mini-Kunai Shuriken: A ninja with a kunai. This a split version of the twins' unofficial manga Pactio. Gallery FukaNarutaki.jpg Fuka Narutaki Profile Pic.jpg Narutaki Pactio.jpg 22.JPG BotchedTwins.JPG Fuka Armor.jpg Fuka Cosplay.jpg Fuka Suka.jpg Fuka Narutaki.PNG mahou-sensei-negima-335593.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336336.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335879.jpg Group 1.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336696.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-337567.jpg Turma.jpg char_22.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338145.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338073.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338103.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338616.jpg Bez tytułu11.jpg|Older Twin Sister Very Cute!!!! AnimeRosterFuuka.jpg Narutaki fuka 1.jpg Trivia *Fuka mean "windy fragrance". *Fuka and her twin sister Fumika are the shortest girls in their class. *She and her sister's grades are very high though lower than Chizuru's. *Both Fuka and Fumika so far are the only person to have one card for two people at once. They're right now also the only person not to get real card since the botch cards kiss in Kyoto. *According to character design notes in Volume 2, Fuka was going to be called Sayu Narushima. *There was apparently supposed to be a story during Christmas following the Magical World arc, where Fuuka and Fumika would meet two animals who turned out to be magic princes in disguise. The events did happen and are still mentioned, but were never actually shown. References Category:Female Category:Class 3-A Category:Characters